Jingle Bells-Too Many Bells, Make Them Go Away
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: Glorfindel had bells on his horse when he went to save the hobbits. What prompted him to do that, anyway? It was winter, like any other winter, except the sound of bells were constantly sounding in the halls. Erestor wants the bells to go away and maybe get Glorfindel some help-or help for himself rather. STOP THE BELLS! (Merry Christmas :) )


_A/N A bit of a holiday thing sort of, at least it has bells in it. And who else is said to have bells somewhere in the books? Glorfindel of course. :) How did that whole "I wanna decorate my horse with bells" came about anyway? Well, here's one solution. Also, the title could be sung with the actual song-I just noticed that as I wrote it out._

* * *

Erestor pressed his hands into his ears as he counted to ten and back. Breathe in, breathe out…

Those confounded bells!

Now, it was not that he hated bells, under _normal_ circumstances, but this was absolutely absurd.

Ever since Glorfindel was resurrected, there had been moments where the Vanya would have an obsession over something or another. He never spoke about these obsessions, but one could see when one was present.

In this case, it was bells.

Glorfindel had been wearing his green robes as of late, given it was yule time, but unlike last year: he attached bells to every part of the fabric he could think of. The hems, the sleeves, the edges… _everything_. As well as making Glorfindel look like an idiot, the noises were killing Erestor's ears and mental processing.

The bright side was that Erestor could tell when the Vanya was coming though.

'Great merciful Eru, please make it stop,' the laiquendë thought desperately as he stood in the hallway. Other elves stopped their walking to stare at the Vanya as the bells jingled their songs as he walked, expressions of humor and shock falling on the elves' faces. When Erestor turned, horror fell on his face as he saw that Glorfindel added a _bell circlet_ to the whole outfit.

'Oh stars why?!'

"Mae govannen, my friend!" Glorfindel greeted cheerfully as he caught sight of his old friend, which made Erestor want to run and hide. "Have you seen the amount of snow this year? It is quite-"

"What is wrong with you?!" Erestor half yelled in a shrill voice. The number of bells…so many bells! Too many bells!

Glorfindel blinked and his mouth remained open from being interrupted. He looked confused at the green-elf's sudden outburst, "Ah…what?"

" _This_ ," Erestor motioned, his brows pressed together as the desperation and insanity increased. "Do you have any idea how annoying the sound gets after a while?"

Glorfindel blinked and frowned. He looked at his sleeves and then raised them up (OH PLEASE STOP THE SOUNDS!) "It is Yule, Erestor." The Vanya said innocently.

Erestor felt like ripping his hair out. "I _know_ it is Yule, and don't you _dare_ say I'm against Yule! Glorfindel, please, are you feeling alright?"

Glorfindel only stared at him like he had indeed lost his marbles. "Are you feeling alright? I am feeling quite normal thank you very much."

"B-but, the sounds…" Erestor moaned. "It hurts me, so much…"

"What-Glorfindel, what on earth are you wearing?"

Glorfindel turned at hearing the voice and Erestor wanted to sob in relief seeing his wife standing there, looking about as confused as Glorfindel.

"Why, I am celebrating Yule, Tathardes." The Vanya said with a smile. "But I think Erestor is having a breakdown because of it."

Tathardes blinked and glanced at her spouse. "If I may be polite, Glorfindel, but are you sure it is not you who is giving him a mental break down?"

Glorfindel looked a little offended. "I am not doing anything different than what I normally do."

Tathardes casually pointed to some elves in the hall who's faces were in pain from the sounds as well.

The Vanya looked disappointed and he looked back down at his clothes. "Well…maybe I did go overboard…"

" _Please_ , stick them on your horse or whatever, but not on yourself!" Erestor begged.

The idea made Glorfindel brighten up and he smiled broadly. "What a perfect solution to this, Erestor!" And with that he began leaving the halls…with the bells ringing.

Eventually, the sound ceased, and Erestor gave a shaky sigh of relief. He felt Tathardes' hand brush against his face in concern. The advisor gave a giddy sort of laugh. "I feel better already."

* * *

 _One year later…_

'This is not so bad…' Erestor thought as he glanced at his brown mare and the bell covered Asfaloth that Glorfindel rode. The bells gave a soft sound that was not mind deteriorating or annoying. Both of them were being gift givers to some of the mannish settlements in Rhudaur and the Trollshaws.

Glorfindel was being Glorfindel and he was smiling as he normally did. "Is this more to your liking, Erestor?"

Erestor harrumphed. "Why yes indeed. I do not have the urge to rip every bell off of you or your horse this time."

Glorfindel laughed. "You have gotten more serious. What has happened?"

Erestor shook his head. "I am scared of you and your habits sometimes, Laurefindel. Nothing more."


End file.
